User talk:Hulk10
Welcome to Huntik! right Welcome to Huntik, Aang13, and thank you for your edit to the Lists of Amulates and their fate page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and keep helping out. Questions? You can ask on the Blogs or on associated with our article. Need more help? The Community Portal and Huntik Help pages have outlines of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. will show what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. We're very happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on one of our admins' talk pages if you need help with anything. ::: Lhikan634 | Quilafa | Nitram 86 :: }}} }}} }}}, }}} Enjoying myself on here.Aang13 (talk) 00:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Policy Update Image Licensing Heya Aang, please don't remove those administrative notes. Leaving them can make it a bit easier to make sure I get through and sort the files later from my end. By the way, it's just a reminder notice since image copyright may be new to contributors, not something to be too worried about ; ) My main concern is helping to educate users on something that's also useful in the "real world" in addition to Wikia : ) The drop-down menu on the Upload page has been customized so things are divided basically into Screenshots, Comic Scans, TCG Scans, and Other for Huntik material. It isn't as hard to navigate through some of the "legalese" found on some of the other Wikis, but the template it will add has all of the license info. If you need help or find you've accidentally uploaded an image without licensing info and aren't sure what to do from there, you can always give a holler and I can see what's up ; ) 03:52, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I see.Aang13 (talk) 17:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Lindorm PB Stats Hey Aang13, can you be a bit more specific on the outside source used for Lindorm's Powerbonding stats? I'm afraid that "an outside source" doesn't satisfy the requirements for the Huntik Wiki regarding official sources. 08:31, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Where should I put the source? Its http://holotome.weebly.com --Aang13 (talk) 14:38, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm afraid that isn't considered to be a valid source per our Titan Stats Policy, and numerous of that blog's stats contradict official materials or were never officially released. 21:58, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Then I'll remove the stats. --Aang13 (talk) 01:37, December 10, 2014 (UTC) New Categories For the members of the Blooded Circle, I went ahead and corrected the spelling. If we continue to use the group Infobox on that page, the default members category would be Category:Blooded Circle members (the Blooded Circle page, of course, needs to have a lot of info added as well as an image and subsequent categories). But there's a lot that hasn't been decided regarding subgroups (like Suits, Silent Soldiers, Casterwill Hunters, etc.). Any moving of the category should be easy, though. For the Flying Titans category, that isn't a classification used in-series, but there might be some reasoning for using it. The only problem is that if we did use that category, we'd need equivalent categories for aquatic (swimming) and terrestrial (walking) Titans and a consensus on what schematic to use there. That would be something to discuss in the Projects and Future Updates board. 00:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I try to follow the rules while editing..... not always easy though.......... --Aang13 (talk) 01:00, December 19, 2014 (UTC) If in doubt on anything, just check out our Huntik Wiki Help Hub. If there's an existing policy, there'll be a link on that page ; ) If anything needs further clarification, feel free to check in with me - I'll also make sure to update the relevant policy page as need be. 02:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok. --Aang13 (talk) 15:08, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Speculation Hey, I just wanted to check in and make sure you were aware of the Huntik Wiki's policies regarding speculation. Just wanted to make sure you knew that statements using words like "seems" or "might be" or "appears to" indicate a level of speculation. In general, the only speculation on articles should be reserved for name origins. 03:50, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok--Aang13 (talk) 04:15, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Dangerous Titans A category you recently added, Dangerous Titans, was caught in a mass revision due to another user's vandalism and has been removed from the wiki. Pages were reverted to the version prior to the other user's vandalism, so a small handful of edits after that were lost. If there's an official source for this category, then it may be re-added to the relevant pages with a note of the source in the edit summary. My apologies for any inconvenience. 05:45, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Its fine. I'm a little confused as to what I did wrong though...--Aang13 (talk) 20:58, August 2, 2015 (UTC) It's less a case of your doing something wrong and more a case of my limitations. I've thus far been unable to get a bot for wikia working on my machine, so the only way I currently have to respond to another user's several-hundred-edit vandalism is to manually revert affected pages to the version prior to his edits. Most of his vandalism was adding categories, so a full-manual reversion just went through non-approved categories (by the Categorization Policy. The approval process wouldn't have to be too formal or anything, just the reason you think that a new category should be created for articles. The main reason is to make sure that good-faith category additions don't accidentally require major clean-up due to misspelling or being too subjective. 04:03, August 3, 2015 (UTC)